The Great Mouse Detective 2
by Gotham317
Summary: Based on Sherlock Holmes the musical, Basil of Baker Street meets a beautiful girl named Rosa Spellcove. Little does he realize that she is Professor Ratigan's daughter and her mother is determined to avenge her husband.
1. Opening

**This is a sequel I made for The Great Mouse Detective, but it's based on Sherlock Holmes the Musical, or as they call it The Revenge of Sherlock Holmes. There won't be too many songs, just a couple of them. The character Rosa is based on Bella Spellgrove, the daughter of Moriarty, which means Rosa is Ratigan's daughter, and Mrs. Claudina Ratigan, the wife of the evil Ratigan, is based on Mrs. Moriarty. Inspector Lawless and Clifford are from the Great Mouse Detective Disney comics, like The Club of Deep Thinkers and The Inca Mystery. Lawless is based on Inspector Lestrade and Clifford is based on Mycroft Holmes. The Baker Street Irregulars, Relda, and Captain Doran are from the Basil books. In the Basil In The Wild West book, it was mentioned that Ratigan would create an Anti-Basil League. I have decided this is not a sequel to my version of the great mouse detective, but a sequel to the Disney movie. It's hard to understand the lyrics of the songs so I did my best to write them or I try to come up with them on my own. I've never seen the play, but I've heard the songs and I love them, so if you know anything else that happens in the musical, comment me and let me know please so I can complete this story.**

**Enjoy!**

The scene opens to some flashbacks from the first movie as Dawson narrates. The first flashback is Dawson coming back to London by cab.

_Narrator: Hello everyone. You remember me. I am Dr. David Q. Dawson._

Second flashback is of Basil deducing how he knew is a doctor and another flashback of Basil examining Fidget's list.

_Narrator: When I met Basil, a famous detective, I became involved in one of the most extraordinary and biggest case that concerned the empire._

A couple of flashbacks of Professor Ratigan as king and Basil gaining control of the robot queen and denouncing Ratigan as a sewer rat.

_Narrator: Professor Ratigan, Basil's most dangerous enemy, tried to become King of all Mousedom, but Basil foiled his plot in the nick of time and saved the empire._

The last flashback is of Basil and Dawson shaking hands and becoming partners.

_Narrator: I became Basil's best friend and chronicler. We had many cases together and many adventures. Well, I'm about to tell you about one of the most exciting and dangerous adventure I shall never forget._

**THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE 2**

It is a bright, sunny, beautiful day in London. Horse carriages trotted by, Victorian mice walk past each other saying 'hello' or 'good morning,' ladies were selling pretty flowers, and children were playing in Regent's park. A little girl points out to who's walking down the street.

Little Girl: Oh! It's Mr. Basil!

Little Boy: Hey look! That's him!

Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson are walking down the street while civilians and police around them smile and greet him. Then they break out into a song. In the crowd is Higgins, leader of the Baker Street Irregulars.

**Civilians: It's Basil of Baker Street**

**He's probably the greatest mouse alive, the greatest mouse of 1897**

**The greatest mouse detective in all the world**

**And other men with claim so famous will have to wait**

**Higgins: And he's the reason they will have to wait**

**Civilians: Basil of Baker Street**

**Without a doubt the greatest mouse on earth**

**Lady: He's so much more than anyone else but nobody knows his work**

**Gentleman: Success can only follow him no matter where he goes**

**Civilians: The one and only Basil of Baker Street**

**Dawson: The egotistical, slightly cynical Basil of Baker Street**

Basil: Why thank you, Doctor.

Higgins: I'm just glad to be working for him, but he does have some funny ways.

The Irregulars giggled, but they stop when Basil gives them a stern look.

**Dawson: Basil, extraordinary admittedly he has a liberal share of thoughts**

**The list is so appalling it could never be unfold, but everyone's defective**

Higgins: Quite, and he is a great detective.

**Civilians: Quite the greatest thing the history of the world**

**Dawson: He has the intellect of the British museum**

**Gentleman2: His mind is wide as the river Thames**

**Constable: A brain as big as the coliseum**

**Lady2: And eyes as bright as the finest gentleman, infuriating brilliance, the underworld condemns**

**Dawson: It's from qualities such as these, that Basil's genius stems, and the master's rank of the miserable time with that tedious stratagems**

**Civilians: And why? And why? I'll tell you why**

**Basil of Baker Street**

**He's certainly the greatest mouse there is**

**The greatest detective there ever was who always solves a case**

**Higgins: And I believe in years to come, there never has been another mouse like him**

**And lots of things he hasn't done will be a strive to him**

**Civilians: The greatest thing will be a strive to him**

**Without him the future would be grim**

**Lady3: Basil of Baker Street**

**Would surely be the genius of his day**

**When people are speaking of him they haven't a thing to say**

**Civilians: And one day he will take his place in history**

**The one and only Basil of Baker Street**

**Dawson: The egotistical, slightly mystical**

**Constable2: Incorruptly, indestructible **

**Civilians: The one and only Basil of Baker Street**

**Basil of Baker Street (repeat twice)**

**There's only one**

**Basil of Baker Street**

Basil gives a slight bow to the civilians, who cheer for him, and he and Dawson jump aboard the footstep of a cabbie heading for Baker Street.


	2. Without Him There Can Be No Me

**In this second chapter, Basil misses Ratigan with the song Without Him There Can Be No Me. I changed the lyrics in the song. The cases Dawson mentions are from the Disney comics or the Basil books. The Bohemian Scandal is when they encountered The Woman Relda, and the Signature of Four is when Dawson met his love interest, Mary Mouston. Cyril the stoolpigeon is from the Basil books. I created a backstory for how Basil and Ratigan became enemies. The backstory is similar to Young Sherlock Holmes. **

**Enjoy!**

The horse carriage arrived at Baker Street. Basil and Dawson hop off the carriage footstep and walk towards Basil's home, which is behind the bushes.

Dawson: It sure is wonderful to be popular, isn't it, Basil? Uh, Basil?

Basil wasn't listening. He now looks sad. Earlier today he was happy by what the civilians thought of him, and now he looks down in the mouth. Dawson nudged Basil's arm, which gets his attention.

Basil: Oh! Um, yes Dawson. It's wonderful.

When they entered the room, Mrs. Judson is dusting the furniture.

Mrs. Judson: Did you enjoy your morning walk, gentlemen?

Dawson: Of course we did, Mrs. Judson. It's such a beautiful day outside, I wish you could've joined us.

Mrs. Judson: I would if I could, but I had tidy the house, and to see if any clients arrive to see Mr. Basil.

Basil took off his Inverness cape and deerstalker cap and he put on his purple and black robe. He sits on his red chair, looking upset.

Mrs. Judson: What's wrong with him? Do you think he's ill?

Dawson: I don't think so, but I'll talk to him. Why don't you make him some tea and cheese crumpets to cheer him up?

Mrs. Judson nods, and then goes into the kitchen. Dawson approaches Basil.

Dawson: Basil, are you feeling alright?

Basil: Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Doctor. Perfectly fine. Where's my violin? I intend to play it.

Dawson: Basil, I know something's wrong with you. Since we left the carriage and when we got inside, you look upset.

Basil: Upset? Who's upset? I'm not upset! I'm just bored that we haven't had a case in weeks!

Dawson gave him a look. Basil sighed, Dawson knew he was lying.

Basil: Oh, very well. The truth is….I regret Ratigan's death.

Dawson: What?! But why?

Basil: Whenever I got a case that involved Ratigan, I was able to use my all my intellectual abilities, but now he's dead. I tell you, Doctor, London has become a singularly, uninteresting, dull city since the death of the nefarious Professor Ratigan.

Dawson: But Basil, you rid society of its greatest enemy and everyone is happy about it.

Basil: And rid myself of the one man worthy of my steel and intelligence.

Dawson: Oh come now, Basil. Your genius for solving the unsolvable is legendary.

**I mean I'm speaking of the mouse who solved the Hauntings of the Hathaway Hotel at the Grand Canyon, and the Bohemian Scandal, and the case of the Missing Emerald Ring**

Basil: Dawson, please.

**Those mere memories make me numb**

**Dawson: The Mystery of the Inca Treasure**

Basil: Dreary case.

**Dawson: The Signature of Four, the case of the Missing Twins Angela and Agatha, and the Missing Mousa Lisa in Mexico**

Basil: Enough, Dawson!

**Dawson: Then what about the Flaversham case**

**Basil: Now there my friend perhaps you're getting slightly more selective**

**Dawson: The case of the Pygmy Cats, the Missing Colony, the Kidnapped Maharajah, and the Counterfeit Cheese too.**

**Basil: I must confess, dear Dawson, this implisted list of cases on which you place my reputation proves its true**

Dawson: What is?

Basil: I am missing Ratigan!

Dawson: You miss that fiend Ratigan?!

Basil: Without the perfect criminal, Dawson, there can be no perfect detective.

**Without fire there can be no flame**

**Without players there can be no game**

**Without Shakespeare there'd be no to be or not to be**

**Without him there can be no me**

Dawson: Oh, come now, Basil. I think your overestimating the villain.

Basil: By no means, Dawson.

**Without day there can be no night**

**Without wrong there can be no right**

**Without evil there can be no good of great degree**

**Without him there can be no me**

Dawson: Rubbish, Basil. You're achievements are second to none. Even excluding your encounters with Ratigan.

**Basil:** **Without light no dark**

**Without Noah no Ark**

**Without him no spark to relieve my gloom**

**Without hope no chance**

**Without Paris…**

Dawson: No France.

Basil: Precisely.

**Without it no romance in life I assume**

Dawson: Oh, really Basil.

Basil: Don't you see, Dawson. Ratigan and I were totally independent! One simply doesn't exist without the other!

**Without love there can be no hate**

**Good at will both decide our fate**

**Without him no mystery to which I am the key**

**Without him no moment only he can guarantee**

**So all in all as far as I can see**

**Without him there can be no me**

The housekeeper comes back with the tea and cheese crumpets.

Mrs. Judson: Is everything alright, gentlemen? I thought I heard shouting.

Basil: We weren't shouting, Mrs. Judson, just a little conversation.

Dawson: Little conversation? We were talking about Ratigan!

Mrs. Judson: About that monster?! Why?

Dawson: You might not believe this, but Basil misses him.

Mrs. Judson: I see. But I don't blame you, Mr. Basil. He used to be a brilliant teacher at Ratcliffe University,and you two were very-

Basil: (harshly) Mrs. Judson, I have asked you never to bring the matter up again! Understood?!

Mrs. Judson: Eh, yes Mr. Basil. I won't mention it again. Well, here's your tea and crumpets, gentlemen.

As she set down the tray and then left the room, Dawson was a bit curious. What was Mrs. Judson going to say before Basil interrupted her? She only mentioned that Ratigan used to be a teacher at Ratcliffe University, but there was something else she was going to say which Basil will not hear of.

Moments later, Dawson comes into the kitchen while Mrs. Judson is sweeping the floor.

Dawson: Mrs. Judson?

Mrs. Judson: Yes, Doctor?

Dawson: I know it's not my business, but I wanted to ask you. What were you going to say before Basil interrupted you? If its absolutely secrecy, I promise not to say a word.

Mrs. Judson: But if I speak of it, Mr. Basil will be-

Dawson: Never mind him. You let me worry about that. I just want to know.

Mrs. Judson: Oh, very well.

They both sat at a table in the center of the kitchen where they could talk.

Mrs. Judson: I hadn't mentioned this in years, nor has Mr. Basil, but he never forgets it. You see, Doctor, Mr. Basil used to be a student at Ratcliffe University and Professor Ratigan was his teacher.

Dawson: (disbelief) His teacher?

Mrs. Judson: Exactly.

_Flashback…._

_A teenage Basil is in class writing something on paper while a young Ratigan is speaking to his class on what he is teaching._

_Mrs. Judson: Mr. Basil was seventeen years of age and was the smartest boy in the University. Professor Ratigan was a teacher at the University, and a brilliant one._

_Minutes later, Ratigan is teaching Basil fencing and later chemistry. They both seemed to be enjoying it and each other's company._

_Mrs. Judson: He taught Mr. Basil fencing and science and other things. Mr. Basil learned them quickly. And they were both impressed with each other's intelligence that they became close friends._

_Dawson: But what happened?_

_Mrs. Judson: Mr. Basil discovered that his mentor and friend was not what he seemed. There was the theft of the Crown Jewels. Mr. Basil was investigating the case, until he discovered the criminal's hideout and the missing jewels._

_The scene changes to Basil following a dark passage to a secret underground hideout in a sewer. He sees a light at the end of the tunnel. Basil peers through the door and gasps to what he sees. He sees thugs and criminals dumping out the loot they've stolen, the missing Crown Jewels. Suddenly, a gold pistol is pointed at Basil's neck, which startles him. Basil turns around and is shocked to see…._

_Basil: Ratigan!_

_Ratigan: (smiles deviously) Ah Basil, I've been expecting you. Although it took you longer than I thought to find me._

_Basil: You knew I was coming?_

_Ratigan: Yes. All those little clues my men left behind were for you. I wanted you to come here because I have a proposition for you. I admire your great mental powers and your genius. You're just like me, we both have powers of intelligence. If you and I should pool our brains, we'd rule the entire mouse world. What do you say, boy?_

_He holds out his hand expecting a handshake, but Basil scowls at him and refuses._

_Basil: Never! I am dedicating my life to fighting evil for which you now stand! I am nothing like you….you lying, despicable sewer rat!_

_Ratigan: (glares) You will regret those words, Basil! And second….I AM NOT A RAT! But now that you've discovered my hideout and the Crown Jewels, I shall have to kill you!_

_Basil: (smirks) Very well. Kill me._

_When Ratigan pulls the trigger, Basil quickly dodges the bullet. He runs up a staircase to get away as Ratigan alerts his henchmen._

_Ratigan: We have an intruder! Seize him!_

_Thugs chase Basil up the staircase, but Basil manages to break the broken part of the staircase before the thugs could reach him. More thugs down below try to shoot at Basil, but they miss. Basil makes his way to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He gets an idea and leaps onto the chandelier, making it swing from side to side. Basil takes out his pocket knife and begins to cut the rope holding the chandelier. The rope snaps and the chandelier falls. Basil manages to hold on to the rope hanging from the ceiling._

_The thugs run out of the way as the chandelier crashes down on the floor. A thug carelessly drops an oil lamp, and when a fallen candle from the chandelier lands on the oil, it starts a fire. Everyone runs out of the hideout to escape the flames. Basil swings the rope to the safety of a ledge. He climbs down the staircase and picks up the bag containing the Crown Jewels. But as he emerges from the burning hideout, Ratigan confronts him._

_Ratigan: You imbecile! Look what you have done!_

_Basil: Your life of crime is over, Professor! I'll see you behind bars yet!_

_Ratigan: We'll see about that!_

_They tackle and wrestle one another on the street. It seems Basil has gained the upper hand when he takes Ratigan's pistol and points it in his face. Suddenly, a mysterious hooded figure, holding a wooden plank, hits Basil over the head, knocking him into a stupor. _

_Flashback ends…._

Mrs. Judson: Mr. Basil regained consciousness when found by the police. Ratigan had escaped them, but the Crown Jewels were returned to their rightful place.

Dawson: That's a very interesting story. But there's one thing I don't know. Who was it that knocked out Basil and allowed Ratigan to escape?

Mrs. Judson: Nobody knows who it was. But ever since that night, Mr. Basil swore he would capture that horrid rat and put him in prison, and Ratigan became the most dangerous criminal in all Mousedom.

Dawson: And Basil became the greatest detective in all Mousedom.

They both peered out from the kitchen door and watched as Basil sat in his red chair, playing a sad tune from his violin.

Mrs. Judson: I'm a little worried about him, Doctor. Sometimes I think he needs a woman in his life, but you know him. He's a proud bachelor and he never has time for relationships.

Dawson: The only woman I think he ever showed signs of love for was the lovely woman, Relda. But let me talk to him. I'll try to cheer him up.

Mrs. Judson: Good idea, Doctor. I'd best leave you two alone.

She closed the door as Dawson left the kitchen and sat in his green chair in front of Basil.

Dawson: Now Basil, I know you're upset on missing Ratigan, but you must try to cheer up. Ratigan was a horrid, despicable sewer rat, and you know it.

Basil: I know that, old man. But without him, I'm never the same. It was my goal to capture Ratigan and put him behind bars. Then would come the greatest criminal trial of the century and the greatest moment in my career.

Dawson: But you have saved London from that wicked villain and everyone is happy for you. Perhaps it is best for you to forget Ratigan, now that he is gone for good, no matter how much you miss him, like you miss the old days when he was your teacher and-

Hearing those words, Basil struck a wrong note on his violin and he his face was grim.

Basil: How did you know he was my teacher? Have you been talking to Mrs. Judson?

Dawson: Uh…well…sort of. But I was only curious. I haven't known you for long and I wanted to know about you, and how you and Ratigan became enemies. Why didn't you say anything about this?

Basil: It is best to forget the past and focus on the future.

Suddenly, they heard a loud thump outside. Basil and Dawson went outside to see what it was. There was nothing, until a stoolpigeon plopped down from the wall, right in front of Basil and Dawson, startling them. It was Cyril, the mail delivering stoolpigeon. He wore a blue cap on his head and was carrying a brown bag of letters on his left wing.

Cyril: Sorry to be "dropping" in on 'ya, guvnor. Lovely day.

Dawson: Oh dear. Are you hurt, Cyril?

Cyril: Nope. I was just on my way to deliver this letter for you when that wall jumped out in front of me.

Basil: (humors him) Does that happen often to you?

Cyril: Blimey! It happens all the time, guvnor.

Basil: That's just what I thought. Now, the letter if you please.

Cyril took a white envelope and handed it to Basil.

Basil: It's from Inspector Lawless of Scotland Yard. It reads, "Basil, come at once to the Yard. It's urgent. Signed, Lawless."

Cyril: It sounds like you have a case, guvnor. Good luck trying to solve it.

He tries to fly off, but he hits his head on the iron fence. Basil and Dawson look away when Cyril hits his head. When Cyril regains himself, he flies off. Basil and Dawson go back inside, and Basil changes out of his robe and into his Inverness cape and deerstalker cape.

Dawson: What do you suppose Lawless wants?

Basil: I don't know, but I'm eager to know. I've been in this house for weeks, and if I stay here any longer, I shall go mad! I need problems, I need work, I need a case!

He continues ranting as he goes out the door. Dawson shrugs his shoulders and follows him.


	3. Prison Break

At Scotland Yard, Basil and Dawson hopped of the carriage and went into the Yard and into the Superintendent's office. The Inspector and the Superintendent was pacing back and forth in his office when Basil and Dawson entered the office. Lawless wore a red jacket and a black bowler hat. He wore spectacles and had a black thin separate moustache. Superintendent Bigelow was a short, chubby mouse with a gray moustache, wore a black bowler hat, a blue waistcoat with a white shirt underneath, a green tie around his neck, and black pants.

Bigelow: Ah, Mr. Basil, and Dr. Dawson. Good to see you two could make it.

Basil: And such perfect timing too. You're calling has just saved me from weeks of boredom, Lawless. Now, what is it that you both wish to speak to me about?

Lawless: It's about a prison break.

Basil: Really? Who escaped?

The inspector walked towards a billboard on the wall, covered with wanted posters. He pointed to a wanted poster of a gentleman rat with tan fur, a surly looking moustache, dressed in grey slacks and a black coat. His name on the bottom was Captain Doran.

Dawson: Who is that?

Bigelow: It's Captain Doran. Once in Her Majesty's Indian Army and the best heavy game shot our Eastern Empire has ever produced, a cheater at playing cards, and also a rat.

Dawson: What did he do?

Basil: As the Superintendent said, he once served in Her Majesty's Army, but whatever the cause, Doran began to go wrong and he was discharged. He came to London and again required an evil name, and made the acquaintance of the late Professor Ratigan. Doran served as Ratigan's second in command and he carries an air gun, which proves to be a dangerous weapon in the hands of the second most dangerous criminal in London.

Dawson: Second? The first being-?

Basil: Ratigan. Before I met you Dawson, I helped Lawless in capturing Doran and putting him behind bars.

Dawson: Well, with a villain like this loose on the streets, no one will be safe. We should find him and arrest him.

Lawless: I agree, Doctor. But he's not the only one who has escaped from prison. Many more criminals have escaped as well. Doran has helped them bust out of jail. How he did it, we don't know. Here is the list of the names of these jail birds.

He handed Basil a list of the names of the criminals. There was the Terrible Three; Percy the Pickpocket, Freddie the Foreigner, and Barney the Bank Robber, Big Tuppy and Russmer, Bill the lizard and his buddies Sam and Ralph, Clarence the Crook, the Flashy Farrell Brothers; Lefty Lichian and Wrongo Wright, Johnny Sohl, Pete Blau, and many more.

Basil: Inspector, this is quite a list. So many dangerous robbers and killers have been freed by Doran.

Bigelow: We have kept this a secret from the public. If word gets out that these villains have been freed, all of Mousedom would be in panic.

Dawson: But what do you suppose Doran could be up to?

Basil: Lawless, would it be possible if we go down to prison and investigate the crime scene?

Lawless: By all means, Basil.

000000

Moments later, Basil, Dawson, and Lawless arrive at the prison. There is a tiny hole in the side of the wall where mice can enter so no humans would notice it. Constable Clewes escorted Basil, Dawson, and Lawless into the hole in the wall. They passed a guard who was wrapped in bandages on the head and his right arm, and there was another prison guard covering himself with a white sheet, since he was in his underwear. A couple of officers were complaining about a missing mini paddy wagon. Two police mice were standing guard at the entrance to the cell room. There was smoke and ashes at the entrance and inside the jail cell, where all the jail cell's doors were broken open.

Dawson: Oh my goodness! It looked like somebody set off a bomb.

Clewes: We think it might be a bomb because there was an explosion when it happened. Nobody knows how it started. One of the guards had just come in here to check on them when the explosion happened.

Lawless: It smells bad in here. Phew!

Basil: The door cells had been blown open since Doran could not use the key to unlock them. If he had used the key, one of the guards would've overheard the cell doors unlocked and went to investigate, and Doran's escape plan would fail.

Lawless: But the question is how could make that explosion?

Basil spotted a small, thin wire on the floor. It was broken in half while they still remained attached to the center of the room.

Basil: I think I found the answer, Inspector. Did you notice that there is a piece of wire attached to the bottom of the door?

Lawless: I never noticed it.

Basil: Of course, no one would see it. And you said one of the prison guards was seriously injured when he entered this room before the explosion?

Clewes: That's right. You might've seen him on the way in.

Dawson: What have you come up with, Basil?

Basil: Doran came in here disguised as a prison guard and booby-trapped the room.

Lawless: What made you think he came in here disguised as a guard?

Basil: The prison guard outside in his underwear.

Lawless: Eesh. Who would've noticed?

Basil: Doran snuck into the prison, tied up the guard, and took his clothes for the disguise. Doran planted an explosive device by the door. The wire attached to the door would snap when someone walks through it, and then...boom! Then the prisoners and Doran would make their escape by hijacking a paddy wagon.

Clewes: How did-?

Basil: I overheard the other guards complaining about a missing police dog cart. Of course, Doran would need to make his escape route quickly so he hijacked one of the paddy wagons to escape.

Clewes: Amazing!

Dawson: Astounding!

Lawless stood with his mouth agape.

Basil: It's elementary, my dear gentlemen.

Lawless: Well, I still don't understand how these small things you noticed are part of the prison break.

Basil: You should learn to use your eyes and your brain, Lawless. If you ignore these little things that are in front of you, it will get you nowhere to solving the mystery.

Later, as the three mice leave through the hall in the wall, another prison guard rushed into the room, holding an envelope, and panting.

Prison Guard: Excuse me, sirs, but a pigeon asked me to give this letter to Mr. Basil.

Basil: Well, well. Cyril's been busier than ever delivering me notes.

Dawson: What does the letter say, Basil?

Basil: Why Dawson, it's from a client. A young lady.

Dawson: How do you know that? It doesn't say the name.

Basil: Dawson, you know my methods. We must concentrate upon details.

Lawless: Uh, what details?

Basil: In my life, as in my work, I have always found that it pays to keep an ear, as they say, to the ground.

Dawson: Quite so.

**Basil: And impressive fact of life, Dawson, terrible in true, is that if you notice nothing, nothing notices you**

Dawson: I hadn't noticed.

Lawless: Me neither.

Basil: No precisely.

**But from this day forth I recommend that you do**

Lawless: Uh, do what?

Basil: Just look around, Lawless.

Lawless: What for?

The three mice steal aboard a horse carriage and go back to Baker Street.

**Basil: Many minor miracles surround you**

Dawson: Do they really?

**Basil: How do you detect what they might be**

Dawson: No idea.

**Basil: All you have to do is look around you**

Lawless: Where?

**Basil: Just look around you**

Lawless: I'm looking!

**Basil: And you'll see**

Dawson: Well, I can't see anything. Ah! Yes. Here's a bus.

Basil: But what number bus, Dawson?

Dawson: Oh. It's uh-

Basil: It's a number two. You see?

**There is mystery everywhere around you**

Dawson: Not seriously.

**Basil: Easy to unravel if you try**

Lawless: I haven't really thought about it.

**Basil: Sometimes the solutions will astound you**

Lawless: You don't say.

**Basil: Just look around you**

Lawless: I'm looking!

**Basil: And ask why**

Lawless: Why what?

**Basil: I mean why do flowers have a million fuse, making the world a perfumed collitiscope **

Dawson: I haven't the faintest idea

**Basil: They are blue and yellow and a million clues, telling us the world has hope**

**Dawson: How nice to have a world with hope**

Basil: Absolutely, Dawson.

**Never let your fears and doubts confound you**

Dawson: Of course not.

**Basil: Things are better than they might appear**

Dawson: Surely they must be.

**Basil: Don't forget that miracles surround you**

Dawson: I won't.

**Basil: Just look around you**

Dawson: I will.

**Basil: And it's clear**

Lawless: What is?

**Basil: That on the hole it's good to be here**

Lawless: Or wonder.

Dawson: Uh Basil, all these little details that you, uh, we noticed about the letter. Explain them to Lawless here.

Basil: Certainly Dawson. First, the stamp, I recognize the signature on the stamp. Second, I detect a sweet aroma, perfume. Third, she writes in black squid ink. Very rare. Only artists use it.

Lawless: Is that all?

Dawson: No, it means she's an artist, Lawless!

Basil: Exactly!

**Basil/Dawson/Lawless: Never let your fears and doubts confound you**

**Things are better than they might appear**

**Don't forget that miracles surround you**

**Just look around you**

**And it's clear**

Lawless: What is?!

Basil: Ugh! You're not even paying attention, are you?

**That on the hole it's good to be here**

Lawless: Yes, well, whatever case this turns out to be, you just watch yourself, Basil. We don't want you getting into any trouble.

Basil: Don't you worry, Lawless. It will not be Basil of Baker Street who finds himself in trouble.

**Basil/Dawson/Lawless: On the hole it's good to be here**


	4. Rosa Spellcove

**In this chapter, we introduce our heroine Rosa Spellgrove, who is based on Bella Spellgrove. Rosa's character is different from Bella's. Rosa wants to avenge her father at first, but as she gets to know Basil and friends, her quest for revenge fades and she falls in love with Basil. Her full name is Rosalina Ratigan, like Bella's full name is Belladonna Moriarty. I liked the song London Is London, it's a catchy tune. I've seen an upstairs siding in Basil's parlor from a picture I've seen on .com**

**Enjoy!**

A beautiful young girl mouse named Rosa Spellcove was walking through the streets of London, looking for some place to go to. She had silver fur, sapphire blue eyes, long black hair that reached her waist and a red-purple bow in her hair half up. She wore a red-purple dress with small puffed sleeves and a small red-purple hat with a few fake flowers on it.

Rosa gazed silently at the sights around her. There were tall buildings and lamp posts that towered over her, mice were hustling and bustling about, going this way to that way. Lady mice were selling lovely flowers and tried to sell some to Rosa, but she turned them down politely. She did the same when men tried to sell her pastries or old books.

She got herself caught in the crowd when trying to push her way through when a man accidently pushed her to the ground. Irritated, Rosa straightened herself and put her hat back on. As she reached down to pick up her purse, a young boy picked up her purse and offered it to her.

Higgins: You dropped this, Ma'am.

Rosa: Thanks. (takes the purse)

Higgins: You alright?

Rosa: I'm fine, really. I was only pushed, nothing serious.

Mike: Who are you talking to Higgins?

Behind Higgins was a group of five boys, dressed in dirty, torn clothes. The first one to speak was Mike who liked to be mischievous, Clark who likes to play pranks, Harry was the friendliest, Daniel wore glasses and he was a bit of a nerd, and Billy was short and chubby and he likes to eat.

Rosa: Oh my! That's a lot of you!

Higgins: We're the Baker Street Irregulars! We work for Basil of Baker Street!

Rosa: (chuckles) Oh, really? All of you?

Daniel: You sound doubtful.

Rosa: Well, your all dirty and-

Clark: Don't judge a person by its cover, Miss. Mr. Basil calls on us for assistance when he needs us.

Rosa: Does he now? Speaking of which, I'm looking for Baker Street to see Mr. Basil. But I can't seem to find my way there?

Mike: I thought everybody knew where Baker Street was. This your first time in London, Miss?

Rosa: Well, I've only been here once as a child, and I never got to see the rest of the city when my parents and I left for the country.

Harry: We can take you to Baker Street if you like that.

Rosa: You know the way?

Billy: Aye! We've been there many times.

**Higgins: Here I stand in Piccadilly Circus **

**Mike: Nelson stands in Trafalgar Square **

**Clark: Big Ben stands by the River Thames**

**Harry: And will as long as the Thames is there**

**Daniel: London is a strange unchanging town**

**BSI: And take my word whatever you heard, London Bridge has no intention of falling down**

The Baker Street Irregulars beckon Rosa to follow them as they continue their song and show her the sights of London.

**BSI: London is London**

**Is anyone in doubt about it**

**London is London**

**It's easy to find out about it**

**London in springtime, pop knees, champagne **

**London in summer**

**Billy: Lots of rain**

**BSI: But who's complaining**

**London is lovely**

**Rosa: Let no one change his mind about it**

**BSI: Lovely and lively **

**Rosa: Yes that's the thing I find about it**

**BSI: You can of Paris, and Venice, and Rome**

**But London is London is London is England is home**

**Civilians: London is London**

**Rosa: Forgive me if I shout about it**

**Civilians: Nowhere's like London**

**So why are you in doubt about it**

**London is history, future, and past**

**London is mystery**

**Forever gasting, everlasting**

**London's a charmer**

**Rosa: I could go on for days about it**

**Civilians: Dripping with drama**

**I'd just know ways about it**

**You can have Kiro, and Kemps, and Kareem**

**And anywhere else that you're happy to be **

**But London is London is London is England is free **

**Rosa: London is somehow the only place I want to be in**

**Civilians: London does somehow make every mouse and human being**

**Being in London one has to take key**

**Cause villains about are about to succeed**

**But London is London is London is oldest by me**

Harry: Well, what do you think of London, Miss?

Rosa: It's fascinating.

Daniel: You ain't seen anything yet. We're almost at Baker Street.

Rosa: Oh, good.

Higgins: You take the left turn and then you turn right, and then you find Baker Street.

Rosa: All right. Thank you again, boys.

Higgins: No problem, Miss uh…Ma'am, we didn't get your name!

Rosa: It's Rosa! Rosa Spellcove!

He walked fast pace down the street, away from the waving Irregulars. They were unaware of a small black spider watching them from the drainpipe. His attention seemed to be on Rosa.

While Rosa turned left on a corner, she didn't realize that she was being watched by two, large, yellow eyes. As Rosa looked both ways to cross the street, a large shadow fell over her. Rosa turned around and screamed when she saw a big, fat, orange cat standing over her. The cat raised a paw to pounce on her.

Rosa quickly leapt out of the way when the cat's paw came down at her, its claws tearing into her dress. Rosa ran across the street to get away from the cat. Before the cat could follow her, a motor vehicle drove by, sending the cat to scurry back to its hiding spot. The motorcar splashed into a puddle and onto Rosa, wetting her from head to toe. But she didn't care about being wet, she was still in hurry to get across the street and avoid getting stepped on by a horse pulling a coach.

000000

At 221 B Baker Street, Mrs. Judson was dusting the furniture when there was a knock at the door. She put down her duster, went to the front door, and opened it. Rosa fell through the door and landed on the floor.

Mrs. Judson: Oh my goodness! You poor dear!

She carried her upstairs, took her to the guest room and laid her down on the bed.

Mrs. Judson: Oh, look at your dress, and your soaking wet. What troubles have you been through, dear?

Rosa regained consciousness and opened her eyes to find Mrs. Judson looking down on her, concerned, but relieved to see she was ok.

Rosa: Where am I?

Mrs. Judson: You're in 221 B Baker Street, Miss. You fainted when I let you in.

Rosa: Baker Street? I'm in Baker Street?

Mrs. Judson: Yes.

Rosa: Oh, perfect! I was just coming here to see Mr. Basil. I sent him a letter telling him I was coming.

Mrs. Judson: Well, I'm afraid he's not here at the moment, but while you wait I'll make you some nice, hot tea, and some of my cheese crumpets.

Rosa: Of course. Thank you, Ma'am.

The second Mrs. Judson left to go back into the kitchen, Rosa got up from the bed and left the room. She went downstairs and looked around the parlor. She could see a chemistry set on the table, a violin that rested by the red chair, and a newspaper that read QUEEN HONORS DETECTIVE stood on the mantle above the fire. Beside the newspaper was a little gold bell, which Rosa picked up and held it gingerly. Suddenly, she heard a voice from outside.

Basil: We'll let you know if we find anything about the prison break, Lawless.

Rosa nearly dropped the little bell in the fire, and she raced back upstairs. Basil and Dawson entered the room.

Dawson: Who do you suppose our client is, Basil?

Basil: It's a mystery to me, Dawson. When someone writes to another, they write a name. It appears our client wishes to be unknown until she calls.

While they talked, Rosa peeked out from the corner to get a glimpse of the two gentlemen. Her eyes were mostly on Basil.

Rosa: It's him. (her face turns pink) He…he's…handsome. (shakes her head) Grr, what am I saying?

The two men didn't see Rosa as she watched them. Mrs. Judson came out of the kitchen with the tray of tea and crumpets. Rosa quickly retreated upstairs.

Mrs. Judson: Good to see you two came back.

Dawson: And I see you made tea. I could use a cup myself.

Mrs. Judson: Actually, it's for the young lady upstairs.

Basil: A young lady?

Dawson: Who is she?

Mrs. Judson: She didn't say her name, but she's a very lovely girl, I'd say. But she was soaking wet when she came here, and her dress was torn with large holes. She must've been through a rough time.

Dawson: Good gracious. The poor girl.

Basil: Well, shall we go and meet our mystery client?

In the guest room, Rosa could hear footsteps coming. She realized she was holding the little gold bell she had taken earlier and she hid it under the bed, just as Basil and Dawson entered the room.


End file.
